1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medium management method and a storage device that structure an archive system that accommodates removable media such as optical discs and that are used for a broadcasting station.
2. Description of the Related Art
So far, to store a large amount of broadcasting video and audio information (hereinafter referred to as materials), a cart machine using video cassette tapes have been used. However, it has been desired to store digital materials and provide media that can be random-accessed to create programs. As a result, instead of tape cassettes, media such as optical discs, hard disks, semiconductor memories, and so forth have been used.
As shown in FIG. 1, a storage system of the related art is structured such that a disc recorder 201 and an editing device 202 are connected through a digital interface, for example, the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1394 interface. The disc recorder 201 accommodates a disc 203, records data thereon, and reproduces data therefrom.
The disc 203 is structured such that a phase-change-recording type optical disc is housed in a cartridge and accessed through a shutter. Data are read and written from and to the disc 203 using a 405-nm wavelength laser. When the disc 203 is a single-layer type, it has a storage capacity of 23.3 GB. When the disc 203 is a double-layer type, it has a storage capacity of 50 GB. Camcorders that use such a disc as a record medium have been practically used (a camcorder is a video camera having a built-in recorder and is a trade name of Sony Corporation).
Compressed high resolution video/audio data are recorded on the disc 203. In addition, additional information of recorded images such as date, time, various kinds of comments, and so forth and proxy AV data (low-bit-rate video data) that can be used for offline editing are recorded as meta data on the disc 203.
Since meta data have been recorded on the disc 203, it can be accessed at high speed. In addition, the editing device 202 can directly access data of the disc 203 through a digital video interface. Data recorded on the disc 203 have a file structure shown in FIG. 2. For example, “C001.XML” represents one file, for example, an extensible markup language (XML) format file. A file is high resolution video audio/data corresponding to a scene, a cut, or the like and is referred to as a clip. Content (program) is a set of clips.
FIG. 3 is a flow chart showing a flow of a process of a storage system of the related art. The disc recorder 201 detects that the disc 203 has been inserted (at step S1). The disc recorder 201 informs the editing device 202, which is a host device, that the disc 203 has been inserted (at step S2).
At step S3, it is determined whether or not a request has been issued from the editing device 202. When the determined result denotes that a request has been issued, the flow advances to step S4. At step S4, data are reproduced (read) from the disc 203 and the reproduced data are transferred to the editing device 202. A file structure as shown in FIG. 2 is displayed on a display section of the editing device 202. When the operator of the editing device 202 designates his or her desired clip, clip information corresponding to the designated clip is transferred to the disc recorder 201 and the disc recorder 201 reproduces the designated clip.
At step S5, it is determined whether or not a transfer request has been issued. When the operator designates a clip, the transfer request is issued. At step S6, the designated clip is transferred and the process is completed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 10-333687, referred to as Patent Document 1, describes a technique of which when a video material recorded on a disc is registered to an archive management device, the video material is categorized as a group using meta data that have been recorded along with the video material and the editing device accesses the video material corresponding to the categorized group.